deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusuke Urameshi
Yusuke Urameshi is the main protagonist of Japanese manga series, Yu Yu Hakusho. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Yusuke vs Akuma * Yusuke Urameshi vs. Danny Phantom * Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante (Completed) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Yusuke Urameshi (Completed) * Inuyasha vs Yusuke * Jotaro Kujo vs. Yusuke Urameshi * Maka Albarn vs Yusuke Urameshi * Yusuke Urameshi vs Rin Okumura (Completed) * Sailor Moon vs Yusuke Urameshi * Yusuke Urameshi VS Tatsumaki ((Completed)) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Etrigan the Demon (DC) * Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) * Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) History Yusuke Urameshi was your average middle school bully, picking on other students and, on a regular basis, beating up Kazuma Kuwabara, who frequently challenged him to gain superiority (albiet never succeeded), with his only friend being Keiko Yukimura. One day after walking out of school, he met a child who had a bouncing ball while walking around town. He made silly faces in order to make the kid smile, then told him to run along home because a kid shouldn't be wondering the streets alone. After walking away, he looked back to notice the kid had ran into the streets chasing his ball while a car was coming at him, to which Yusuke responded by sacrificing himself to save the kid. After a grim-reaper of sorts named Botan came to meet him after his death, she told him he was not expected to die here and had no place in the Spirit World. Botan offers Yusuke a second chance at life, to which he initially refuses because he believed his death would only make the lives around him better, however after seeing Keiko's reaction as well as his mother's reaction to his death, he reconsiders and, after completing a specific set of requirements, is revived in his old body, and is appointed "Spirit Detective" by the Spirit World. After becoming Spirit Detective, he goes on many adventures, ranging from battling and defeating Hiei, a powerful demon who possesses the Jagan eye implant who later becomes one of his most powerful allies, training with Genkai, participated in the Dark World Tournament on Team Koenma and, despite the Tournament committee attempting to set it up so they couldn't possibly win (via cheating), successfully won it, fought and defeated the first and formerly strongest Spirit Detective Shinobu Sensui, trained with his Ancestral forefather Toshin Raizen and his subordinates, and successfully created a Tournament for choosing the leader of the Demon World because he knew he wasn't strong enough to rule his ancestral forefather's territory with his strength alone (albiet he lost the tournament while fighting one of his forefather's rivals), and later proposed to Keiko Yukimura, every three-four years returning to the Demon World to participate in the tournament again. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Yusuke Urameshi *Hight: 5'8 *Weight: never specifically stated in the series *Age: 18 *Occupation: Spirit Detective (formerly) *Engaged to Keiko Yukimura Abilities *Enhanced Strength, Speed, & Durability **Is capable of beating up street thugs and demons alike **On his first mission, he fought and outran Hiei, who's capable of moving faster than a well trained human eye can track, being well over 9,000 mph. This was when he was only a C-Class. **Can withstand beatings from Chu after accepting a Knife Edge Death Match, 'by stabbing two knives in the ground, both fighters put the bottom of their foot on the blade. During the match, the two contestants pummel each other with their bare fists. The only rule is no one can step outside the line made by those knives; if they do, it's sudden death, and no weapons are allowed. The loser if pushed back far enough cuts his or her foot on the edge of the blade. **Fought and held his own against Yomi, one of the Three Kings whose power rivals that of Mukuro and Raizen. **While on a bicycle, was capable of outrunning cars **While fighting Sensui, he was moving faster than Hiei, who had became much faster thanks to becoming an Upper B-Class. **Yusuke has tanked attacks from Yomi, who's power is comparable to Mukuro, who's fists, according to Hiei, hit like a nuke. In comparison, the first test of a fission ("atomic") bomb, the Trinity, released an amount of energy approximately equal to 20,000 tons of TNT. Fighting Style *Street Fighting **Yusuke has no proper former training in combat not including what he learned from Genkai and Raizen's subordinates, and utilizes a basic street fighting martial arts. Techniques *'Spirit Gun: his is Yusuke's signature move. He concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling his energy, he pulls the trigger in his mind when he wants to fire the "bullet." The Spirit-Gun blast can range in size from a small shot, to a full-sized cannon blast, to a near atomic-explosion, as demonstrated in the demon world tournament. **'Spirit Gun Barrage': Yusuke shoots two Spirit Guns in rapidfire. This technique has more force than the combined power of two Spirit Guns due to the fact that the second bullet pushes the first bullet as well, giving it more offensive power, to the point it could pierce Chu's giant Demon Energy Ball (Chu comments that the force of a single Spirit Gun would have been consumed). **'Spirit Gun Mega': In his battle against the Younger Toguro, Yusuke uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. **'Spirit Shot Gun': Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it to shoot out many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. Yusuke first used this technique against a group of thugs, who were controlled by the Demon World Insects. *'Spirit Wave': Yusuke uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his Spirit Energy. Instead of using his index finger to focus energy, Yusuke uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. It also has some healing properties, as he is able to heal from the wounds Kazuya inflicted when he shot at him, close range. *'Spirit Punch': Though primarily a long distance fighter, in close combat, Yusuke is able to infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches. The coating of spirit energy around his hands also can serve as a barrier to defend against projectile attacks such as Suzaku's arrows. He is once seen using Spirit Energy to strengthen his foot as well. *'Spirit Cuffs': Genkai placed these on Yusuke in order to increase his spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Transformations *Mazoku **'Demon Gun': This is the demon energy version of the Spirit-Gun. After he is reborn as the Mazoku, Yusuke gains the ability to fire his demon energy from his index finger. It is a vastly powerful attack. Yusuke fires a concentrated crimson blast of powerful demon energy that inflicts greater damage than a normal Spirit Gun did prior to his transformation. By the end of the series, Yusuke is able to fire both his spirit and demon gun with virtually unlimited ammo, so long as he has energy. **'Demon Gun Mega': An ultimate version of his Spirit Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. He first uses this upon receiving Raizen's power, and kills Shinobu Sensui with it while under Raizen's control. *'Sacred Energy': During his fight against Yomi, Yusuke, remembering all of his friends supporting him, is able to mix his body's Demon Energy and Spirit Energy together allowing him to generate his own version of Sacred Energy, different from the version that was previously used by Sensui during the Chapter Black Saga. It is just as powerful, but hard to maintain for more than a few hours; however, that would turn out to be more than enough time for Yusuke's battle with Yomi. It is said by Genkai that an A/S-Class has the potential to ravage the planet and no one could stop them, which is commonly misunderstood as stating they have the power to planet bust, which is likely not true based on what we've seen in the series as a whole from A/S-Class demons. Feats *Defeated Hiei, Rando, Suzaku, Younger Toguro, & Shinobu Sensui *Blasted 5 people all at once *Send a giant virsion of Dr. Ichiganki flying *Beat Chu a Knife Edge Death Match while depleted on spiritual energy. *Fought in a three against one battle *Endured the spirit orb, which put his body under immense physical pain. *Dodged all of Kaname's sniper-esc shots *Fought and held his own against Yomi, one of the Three Kings. Faults *Despite his incredible Spirit Energy, it can be depleted and leave him exhausted. *Despite his battle senses being very good, his regular intelligence is sub-par, considering he skipped out on school most of his life. Gallery Yusuke_transform.JPG|Yusuke possessed by Raizen Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Detectives Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:YuYu Hakusho Characters